MacKenzie Diaries: Tales from a not-so-fabulous life
by Lillian Smith
Summary: Dork Diaries book#1 in MacKenzie's point of view!
1. Entry 1

**This is my first Dork Diaries fanfic! And it is Dork Diaries in MacKenzie's point of view. I did read 2 of these kinda fics, but I didn't like it so much. So I thought to make one myself! This is Dork Diaries Book #1, Tales from a not-so-fabulous life. This is the day when Nikki gets her diary. Let's see what MacKenzie is up to….**

 ** _Rated: K+_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dork Diaries._**

* * *

SATURDAY, AUGUST 31

I just don't know what's up with my mom! Is she crazy?! I can't believe that she's actually underestimating me, the amazing and future model/ future fashion designer/ future owner of Hollister Make-up & Fashion Industries (BTW, I'll start that business when I grow up)!

She gave me this diary yesterday because she thought that I'll be able to "improve my writing skills". Which is SO untrue. I don't HAVE to "improve my writing skills". It's already perfect and the best. And if you're wondering why I don't publish any books, I personally feel that writing stories is just a waste of time!

Except when it is about fashion.

Things become even _worth_ reading only when it is about fashion. I can't believe that she bought the thickest and the "most attractive" dairy on the market. Good thing dairies aren't as thick as any of my textbooks. Or else I'll have a hard time picking it up! She says she bought the most attractive one so that it'll be more interesting to write in that.

To me, a diary isn't attractive at all.

Except when you're reading OTHER PEOPLE'S diaries.

Ugh! There's NO WAY I'm gonna write in a DIARY. Only DORKS or GEEKS or NERDS or WIERDOS write in a diary. I, a CCP, will never be caught writing in this piece of junk.

NOTE TO SELF: Burn this diary the first chance you get.

Oh great; now that I think about it, there's just NO use if I burn this thing. She'll just buy another one. She can buy a whole factory of diaries if she wants!

And if you're thinking, WHY am I writing this diary now? It's because my mom wants me to begin writing today. And she's watching me.

Right now.

Writing in this dairy.

She wants me to finish at least a page.

Hey I've finished a page! Yes! Now I'm gonna take one last look at this thing. And it's over.

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **That's it! So did you like it? Hmm, I guess it was a little small. Okay, VERY small. But it'll differ for each chapter, err… I mean entry.**

 **Anyways, I'm hoping to see you next chapter!**


	2. Entry 2

**Sorry about the late update guys. I was well busy...with my new life in 9th grade. And.. I know the long wait wasn't worth this chapter.**

 **But guys, you know that MacKenzie here is a liar. So she'll definitely lie in her diary to make it sound like she was the nice one. So...I'll be here to differentiate between truth & false. Or should I just leave it to you guys?**

 **Hmmm...**

* * *

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 2

 **OMG, I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!**

I DON'T KNOW WHY, WHY, WHY MY MOM JUST **HAS** TO INTERFERE IN MY LIFE!

Okay, I just HAVE to write down what happened.

Today was our first day of school. Yesterday I had stashed all the stuff I needed for school today in my new cute bag.

4 new lip glosses? Check!

2 new purses? Check!

New books? Check!

New stationeries? Check!

I also carried a few extra decorative things so that I could make my new locker look glitzy, which I hoped will be next to Jessica's.

But unfortunately, it isn't next to Jessica's! I don't even know whose locker is next to mine.

But anyway, Jessica had come to my locker after she had dumped all her stuff in her locker. I was just taking all the stuff from my bag to my locker when all of a sudden a book fell out.

No problem, it's just a book, right?

No! It's not JUST a book, it's this STUPID Diary!

AAARRRGGGHHHH!

One guess who kept it in my bag without my knowledge.

MY MOM!

 **AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!**

WHY DOES SHE JUST **HAVE** TO INTEREFERE IN MY LIFE?

 _Of course_ Jessica saw my stupid Diary falling from my bag.

"What's this?" she asked and picked it up. She gasped, "OMG, Mac, _you_ write in a _diary_?"

That's it. I knew it. My reputation was thrown right out of the window because of that.

"Uh… n-no. That is NOT my Diary. I f-found it," I stammered.

"Great! Then we should read it!" Jessica beamed.

"What? No, w-we shouldn't. Y-you know, we can't invade the person's privacy."

Jessica looked at me as if she'd seen a ghost. "What's up with you Mac? If a diary is found, it's meant to be read." Then her eyes widened, "Wait, don't tell me – is this _your_ Diary?"

"No-"

"You write in a Dairy. Mac, I can't believe it! This is awesome!"

"Wait, what?"

"Only great people write in diaries!" Jessica squealed loudly.

"Jessica, shut-"

"MacKenzie, look at them!" Jessica hissed. I looked behind her and saw some people staring at us, well mainly at the diary in my hand with wide eyes. They were probably thinking how the most popular girl in the school _writes in a diary_.

"I don't know why you're writing in a diary," Jessica said in a low voice, "but we have to make them think that only awesome people like you write in diaries. Otherwise, your reputation is ruined."

"Of course," I sighed.

Fortunately, the school bell rang, signifying that it was the first hour, and everyone hurried to their respective classes. And that avoided the awkwardness that I was going to face in the hallway.

Another good thing is that, since I'm the most popular girl of my grade, people will think that I'll do everything great! So if I do something as embarrassing as writing in a diary and pretending that it is something all great people do, that means they'll think that I'm doing something that all great people do!

So now, I'm pretending as if writing in a diary is something great. Just so that my reputation still remains high.

Which is just annoying.

But at least I don't have to write in this stupid book at home, right?

WRONG!

MOM JUST FORCED ME TO WRITE ANOTHER 5 PAGES IN THIS STUPID BOOK!

When she asked me if I wrote in this thing today, I lied with no problem at all.

But she is my MOM. Even if I do lie to her, she'll find out!

And she did! She knew I was lying. So here she is, right in front of me, watching me write in this.

*sigh*

Toodles, anyway!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **Okay…**

 **So….um… that's it! I know. I know. A** ** _very very_** **LAME way to make Miss Drama Queen to write in her Diary. But when you think about it, doesn't MacKenzie ALWAYS make lame excuses whenever she's caught doing something wrong? So does that mean Her Royal Highness Miss Drama Queen of Westchester Country Day here was lying about the whole incident when her diary fell out and all that?**

 **And everyone thinks MacKenzie's a good actress.**

 **Hmm...**

 **I'll just leave it to you guys to think!**

 **Anyways, one thing that I'll confirm is true was that MacKenzie's mom had made her write 5 more pages.**

 **And since she's a liar, she doesn't want to admit that a teeny part of her actually LOVES writing in that diary of hers. Which is why she actually wrote 6 pages instead of 5!**

 **Bye! And hopefully I see you soon!**


	3. Entry 3

**Hey you guys! How have ya'll been? So, here's the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 3

I'm writing in this diary because Mom said that I gotta write at least 3 pages today. It's kinda strange that she changes the limit daily…. I just dunno why…

But anyway, I am glad that she said to write only 3 pages (or more) because nothing much really happened today.

I'm still getting used to this 8th grade schedule – it's literally sooo much! I can't just believe how much homework they give to you in middle school!

It's just overwhelming!

Hey school authorities, a girl needs to live her life here!

So unfortunately, I am stuck with doing my homework and can't do anything about it.

Anyway, today I found out who's my locker partner. I was hoping that it'd be someone interesting or someone hot or something.

But it's just some new brunette girl dressed just _terribly_. One thing I noticed about her is that whenever I see her at the locker – which is just rare because I always get surrounded by my adoring fans – she's always writing in a book, which I assume, is her diary. If I had to guess, I'd say that she is obsessed with writing in diaries.

I don't know her name yet, and I don't want to.

But I guess I'm stuck with some unpopular green-eyed dairy-obsessed brunette who dresses even worse than Larry the Lizard.

For a whole year.

$ -& %*! &^(% #+!

Speaking of horribly dressed people, it just literally pains my eyes to see them dress like that! I mean, you probably – no, definitely – need a _license_ to dress that bad!

But anyway, changing the topic, I saw _him_ today. He was just sooo _cute_! His brown shaggy hair forever falling into his dreamy eyes just makes me go mad! It makes anyone go mad!

Well, I just have to win his heart! I must. And I will, for I'm sure that he won't be able to resist the beautiful MacKenzie!

What MacKenzie wants is what MacKenzie gets!

Wait, I didn't even tell you his name! He is _**Brandon Roberts**_ … And he is my first and only crush. He is so sweet and handsome!

I remember the day I first saw him…

I was a new student in Westchester Country Day Middle School, 12 years and in 6th grade. I had just moved in WCD because of business stuff with my Dad or something. I became pretty popular very quickly because of the popularity of my Dad's business. I became BFFs with Jessica and she hooked me up!

In one of my early days in my school, I saw him walking in the hallways. That was when I first saw him. And he looked soooooo cute! Just the kind of guy a girl like me deserves!

I literally fell for him and he smiled at me! Then I came to know his name because of the few classes we had together. Those few classes were the best.

Sure, I get love letters from secret admirers and all, but I didn't get any from Brandon. He doesn't even give me any attention! What is it about me that he doesn't like? Why doesn't he flirt back?

I guess I'll never know…

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **Eh. That's it. Just another lousy update. But you guys just wait…. I've planned something, that is – well, let's just say that** **Amanda** **will not feel as if she had wasted a day….*evil grin***

 **Okay, so MacKenzie slowly starts to like writing in a diary, but she won't really admit it. I want to make it gradual – and not sudden. So, if it does seem a little bit rushed, please say so.**

 **About Brandon, he just smiled at her, and that does NOT mean he fell for her. He just smiled at her the way he usually smiles at everybody.**

 **I'm already very busy, and I'll just be more busy because I'm having my exams. So you gotta expect the next chapter late...**

 **Bye!**


	4. Entry 4

**Hey guys, guess what? I screwed myself. It's nothing new, though. Remember how I told that Amanda will feel as if she hadn't wasted a day? I tried to make this as fun as possible (reading-wise, not experiencing-wise), but it ended up being even more boring than the last entries!**

* * *

WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 4

Today was…. terrible! Just TERRIBLE!

I absolutely **HATE** AMANDA!

It's because of her that I had a bad start!

No, actually, it's because of my PARENTS that I had a rough start today!

Why?

Because THEY were the ones who were supposed to teach Amanda not to take my things without my permission and to respect her older sister!

But, of course, they didn't.

Why am I so angry?

First of all, in the morning, she totally destroyed my alarm clock! And my phone was switched off, so I couldn't use it as my alarm.

Why did she destroy it?

Because she wanted to see the difference of the parts of my alarm clock and the parts of her alarm clock!

Seriously! That is SUCH a STUPID reason!

Because she is SUCH a SPOILED BRAT!

Aaargghh!

I totally woke up late today morning.

But that's not all!

SHE LOST MY HOMEWORK ASSIGMNET THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO SUBMIT TODAY!

Well, you see, yesterday I finished my English assignment that I was supposed to submit today. It was about Shakespeare's story, _The Midsummer Night's Dream_. The 3rd question was: Using your imagination, provide a detailed description or a drawing of Puck.

She had taken it today early morning because she wanted to see the drawings I made for Puck.

I DEFINITELY did not want to go to school today because:

1) I'll get detention for being late.

2) I'll get ANOTHER detention for not submitting my homework assignment on time.

3) I'll get an F for our homework.

So, if I become absent today, I'll be able to:

1) Escape from two detentions.

2) Write a fake leave letter and forge my parents' signatures as proof to my leave and I'll be able to submit my assignment tomorrow (which I will redo today).

3) Get an A+ instead of an F for my project, when I submit it the next day.

So, I decided to fake it by making something overly disgusting, eating it up and then barfing.

That's when I realized: I _can't_ fake it because the right ingredients aren't there in the kitchen. So, I did the next best thing. I yelled at Morrison, our butler, for not waking me up early. He was supposed to make sure that I was up on time. He told me he tried to wake me up early, but I wouldn't wake up.

Like, I was going to believe _that_! Dad needs to hire a better butler.

Since I knew that Mom will punish me if I took leave from school without any reason or any _fake_ reason, I decided that I'd better go to school. Ugh.

At least the fake letter that I wrote (which included forging my parents' signatures) as a reason for why I was late worked like a charm.

I got an F for that project and a detention for not submitting.

But I can live with it, right?

Yes, as long as my parents don't know.

Anyway, I found out who exactly is my locker partner. I think that she's there in my Math, Bio and Phys Ed classes. At least, that's what I noticed.

I usually wouldn't have noticed that someone like her existed, but who wouldn't remember a certain Miss. Nikki Maxwell, who embarrassed herself in Math and Phys Ed?

Besides, she is that stupid and irritating kinda locker partner who ALWAYS interrupts me when my BFFs and I hang out. I mean, COME ON sister, give us some space!

Toodles

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **Guys, PLEASE leave a review! PLEASE! I have almost no idea whether you guys like it or not and I'm feeling super discouraged because of no reviews! Just. Leave. A. Review. Please. I'm begging you!**

 **And if you ARE leaving any reviews, please put proper punctuation because I wasn't able to understand what the last review (by Guest) meant.**

 **It just makes me so angry, that there aren't so many fanfics for DD and when there IS one, almost none of you leave reviews. (except for a few and to those few, I'm very thankful)** **I mean, is my fanfic really that bad?**


	5. Entry 5

**Hello everybody! Summer vacay has started on 22** **nd** **last month, but I haven't been updating much. Sorry! I've been a little busy. I have an idea of another DD story. Maybe it's a little crazy. But, eh.**

 **Another thing I wanna mention is, THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who reviwed, faved or followed this story! It encouraged me like anything!**

 **I've already written the next chapter, so the next update will be a lot more earlier.**

* * *

FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 6

I really didn't have anything to write yesterday, so I didn't.

At least Mom has stopped bugging me to write daily. Because if she did insist that I write in my diary yesterday, I'd have nothing to write.

By now, I think that she knows that I would write in my diary whenever I want, wherever I want.

Yesterday, Jessica had given me the tickets to go to the theater with her today. Sarah Grossman and Lisa Wang had also joined us.

When Amanda came to know that I'd be going to the theater, she asked me if she could come along with her friends.

Of course I said 'no'.

I mean, come on, I want some time with my friends! I have such an annoying sister!

Anyway, we had an argument. I told her off and said that she'd better go play with her stupid friends.

"What do you mean 'stupid' friends? My friends aren't stupid!" Amanda yelled.

"Your friends are stupid and so are you!" I shot back.

"They're NOT!" Amanda hissed. "YOUR friends are even more stupid that mine!"

"If you think my friends are stupid, then don't try to hang out with us!" I yelled, smiling in my head.

"Why should I ?" She yelled and stomped to her room.

At least I got that taken care of. I kinda use that trick a lot of times and Amanda falls for it. I locked my room so that Amanda or her little friends won't enter it and destroy it.

I put the key in my sky blue purse. I chose that because it matched my outfit. I wore a super cute casual blue shirt and jeans when I went with them.

The movie was AMAZING! I absolutely LOVED it!

Before we went inside, we bought huge sized caramal popcorn, soft drinks and chocloate. They all come in a 'theatre snack packet' thing that we can buy outside the theatre. There are lots of shops like that.

After that, we went into an awesome restaurent and had pizzas.

We took a lot of selfies and we had a lot of fun.

Sarah said that it was rumoured that Matt Thompson maybe crushing on Lisa Wang. Lisa laughed and shook it off because "Thompson is someone who would NEVER fall in love with someone like her."

Jessica said that it was pretty weird that there are rumours like that because of the HUGE fight that Lisa and Thompson had last year. It pretty much ticked off the entire jock gang and our gang.

"I heard people saying that it was probably because of that fight and the weird way Thompson is acting around Lisa that people are thinking that," Sarah said as she munched on her pizza.

"Thompson is acting like that because he wants to avoid Lisa," I said as I took another piece.

"Exactly," Lisa said. "All of us, including him, just wants to forget the whole incident. He isn't in love with me."

"Speaking of love," Jessica said, turning to me. "What about you and Brandon?"

"My birthday is coming," I said. "I can invite him."

"But what if he doesn't come?" Sarah asked.

"He'll have to," I said. "It's gonna be the birthday of the year. He'll have to cover it for the school newspaper."

"But that's still, like, a month away," Jessica said. "What are you gonna do till then?"

"I'll think of something," I said.

"Anyway," Lisa said. "I've heard of this new super cool spa in the mall that just opened last month. We should check it out. One of my friends went there. She said it is, like, glamorous. It has loads of customers already."

"Let's go tomorrow," Jessica suggested.

"Can't we go day-after?" Sarah asked. "My relatives are coming tomoroorw to my house."

"Then let's go day-after," I said.

So, it looks like we're going to go to this spa on Sunday. I can't wait for it!

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **So, since MacKenzie's previous entries were, y'know, angry or sad or annoyed, I thought that she should have a break. Besides, I think that this is what she does during weekends and all.**

 **Thanks for reading! A review, fav or follow will help!**


	6. Entry 6

**Ahoy, ya'll! I feel extra happy today, because I'm going to INDIA, my homeland, on 28** **th** **! Woo-hoo! Anyway, I had written this before but I was kinda determined not to publish this until I get a review. But I guess no reviews…..**

 **Anyway, without further ado let's get on with the story!**

* * *

SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 7

I just realized something: they give us a hell a lotta work in 8th grade.

Yesterday, I didn't even open my bag after I reached home, because WHO studies on Fridays? At least, I don't. I mean, we have Saturday and Sunday after that.

Today morning after breakfast, I decide that I better finish everything right then so I would be free later on.

It's a good thing Amanda was asleep even longer than I was. I had some quiet time. I decide that I should do my work while she's still asleep.

And I did.

Well, I got distracted becase Jessica had texted me.

But, unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish my work while Amanda was asleep.

Like I said, they _do_ give you a lot of work.

And it's only the first week!

Anyway, Amanda came along and wanted to see what I was doing.

She said she was determined to "strenghthen the bond between me and her".

Say WHAT?!

And where did she learn the word 'strenghthen'?

Sometimes, I can't even spell that right!

Anyway, I was in no mood for sister bonding and I told her just that.

But, it seemed like she _was_ super determined.

I told her that, in that case, I'll talk to her after I finish my work.

She agreed and walked away.

Okay.

That was weird.

She wasn't behaving like herself. It was creepy. I couldn't help but being a little suspiciouos. Maube she was acting like that because hse wanted something?

I don't know.

Anyway, I found out the reason behind Amanda's too-peaceful-to-be-real change.

It was some sorta cartoon that she had watched yesterday with her friends. She was inspired from it. I overheard her talking to Mom about how the main protagonist taught them to be nice towards everyone.

So, I thought that she probably _was_ going to change herself for the betterment. That would save me and her a lot of trouble.

I honestly think that Peaceful Amanda is only gonna last for a few days.

At least I was able to complete my work in peace.

Then we had sister-bonding.

I told her that I had no idea what she wanted us to do and that it better be quick.

She asked me to teach her some art.

She _asked_ me.

Politely, with a 'please'.

I found that strange but I guess that that cartoon is something.

But then again, her new behaviour is gonna last only for a few days.

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **One thing I wanna say is that I've finished planning a, no wait, TWO DD fanfics. I just have to type it down and publish it!**

 **A review, fav or follow will help! Have a nice day or night!**


	7. Entry 7

**Hey you guys! Long time no see! Sorry for not typing up and publishing this chapter earlier! I've been vacationing, and it took me sometime to get back to my busy schedule once again.**

 **Anyway, I've decided that I'd better start replying to the reviews because I've been getting some responses lately.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I could just go on and on how much grateful I am!**

 **So I decided that I'll reply to all the reviews so far and just not the reviews for last chapter.**

 **Starting with the first one...**

 _ **DorkDiariesFan777: Thank you so much for pointing that out. If it hadn't been for you, I'd have probably never noticed that.**_

 _ **skittles1011: I see you must've enjoyed reading! Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks! That encouraged me a lot!**_

 _ **Bells: Well, it wasn't my idea in the first place. I saw a few MacKenzie Diaries out there which weren't all that good, so I decide to make one myself. Yes, you're right, DD fanfics are underrated.**_

 _ **BornasaBookworm: Thank you so much!**_

 _ **yellow 14: Like I said earlier, this isn't my idea.**_ _ **I saw a few MacKenzie Diaries out there which weren't all that good, so I decide to make one myself. Ahh yes, now that you've mentioned it, I'll correct my mistakes. The reason is, I haven't read that book yet (the one in which MacKenzie steals Nikki's diary), only parts of it, although I should have if I'm making a MacKenzie Diaries fic, but I was waaay to impatient to get hold of it, read and then start writing this. So...yeah. Thanks for mentioning that!**_

 _ **dorkdiairiesfan: I get you. I used to be like that when I first came into FanFiction. But I got used to it. So I understand how uncomfortable you're feeling. I'll reduce the number of bad words I use.**_

 **Now, to the chapter!**

* * *

SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 8

Today was great.

I took complete advantage of Peaceful Amanda. I can't believe she's still hanging onto that! It's hilarious!

I annoyed her like anything, and I told her that if she hits me, she was not going to be a better person. She told me that even I should try and make myself a better person.

Whatever.

Revenge is _sweet_!

In the afternoon, I met up with Jess, Lisa and Sarah in the mall. We went to check out 'the new super cool spa' that Sarah's friend suggested to her. It was called ' _Paradise Massage & Spa_'.

And it WAS amazing. We spent two hours in there and it didn't even feel like it! We would've spent more if it weren't for the fact that tomorrow's a school day. AND the fact that we had a little shopping to do.

School stinks!

It's a good thing I remember that there was a test tomorrow. A test! And it was only the _second_ week of school!

Like…what in the world?

Anyway, after the spa, I went to a shop to get some clothes and a new purse.

Anyway, Amanda was being a little annoying after I returned from the spa. It seemed she was being back to normal.

I only realized that she was being back to normal when I annoyed her, and she hit me.

That annoying brat! Of course, I told her she can't be the nice and kind person she wanted to be. She scowled and yelled, "I DON'T CAAAAAAARE!"

"Well, I don't care either!" I shot back.

Amanda frowned and stomped to her room.

It may sound weird, but it's kind of a relief to have Amanda back. You know, her own self. I guess she was pretty angry the whole time I annoyed her, and couldn't hold back anymore.

I was hoping she wouldn't do revenge for my revenge. Just in case, she is plotting any revenge, I'll lock my room when I go to school tomorrow. And hide my lipstick collection, so I wouldn't come back home from school tomorrow to find that she and her friends have thrashed it. It would stink if I was unprepared.

Anyway, I've been planning things for my birthday, which is 20 days later. Can't wait for it!

I asked my mom if we could do it in the Country Club like one of my friends did, but she refused.

Mom is just so annoying. And irritating.

But definitely not more than Amanda!

Anyway, Mom suggested that I have my birthday party at here, for God knows what reason. It's MY birthday! Am not _I_ supposed to be the one who should choose where to party? And isn't _she_ supposed to be the on who is supposed to be asking me about all those stuff sweetly?

Isn't she breaking those unwritten rules?

It just makes my day even worse. Well, guess I should just make the best out of it.

Toodles!

-MacKenzie.

* * *

 **Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, followed and favourited! It really boosted me! I'll try to publish the next chapter sooner.**


	8. Entry 8

**Okay. I seriously hate myself for updating so late. The thing is, half my love for writing was converted and added to my love of reading books, not fanfics. So I've been highly inactive in Fanfiction for a few months. Not a good excuse, but it's the truth. And it's me. That's just how I am.**

 **Anyway, I LOVE you guys for waiting so patiently and reading and reviewing this story. Speaking of reviews, here are the replies:**

 ** _Commenter: Thank you! Right now, MacKenzie is just starting to know of the existence of Nikki. Don't worry about that, I'll include the specific reasons of why she hates Nikki so much._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks! And I do not hate this story. I love it. I'm just either too lazy or too preoccupied in books._**

 ** _Lipglossdance10: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it._**

 _ **Lipglossdance10: A little journal from Brianna? What a cute idea! But the thing is, Brianna doesn't know how to write properly. She even spells her name wrong, sometimes. So Brianna's journal... I dunno if it's possible for such a little girl. Sorry about that.**_

 _ **QveenAlaysia: Thank you! No, I'm not British. I'm an Indian, but I learn British English in my school. Sorry, but I don't use musically.**_

 _ **Anyoumus: Thanks! But I'd like it if you make your review more clear next time.**_

 _ **Guest: Here it is!**_

 _ **Kittykat: Thank you!**_

* * *

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 9

Today morning, the halls were plastered with colourful posters for Random Acts of Avant-Garde Art, our annual school art show.

The first prize is, like, $500. SWEET!

And the good part is that I can just enter my seven superhot fashion illustrations of my (future) Fab-4-Ever clothing line.

See, I'm planning to open this, like, really hot clothing line called Fab-4-Ever, and I'm currently making illustrations of the clothes I'm gonna make. Of course, once Fab-4-Ever is started, the entire world will fall in love with it and, like, everybody would wanna buy them. Of course, they'd be hard to get because they'll be, like, super expensive, which'll make it even much much much better.

And that would make super famous and I can be a millionaire!

And finally Brandon will fall for me!

To be honest, Brandon will fall for me before, like, the end of this school year itself. He won't be able to resist my beauty, after all.

Anyway, I queued up to get the entry form for the art show. Jessica didn't take one because of her terrible drawing skills. But she came along with me, anyway.

While I was talking to her and Holly Summers (she's in my geography and french classes), I noticed a poster for those interested in shelving books in library as the Library Shelving Assistant (LSA).

Like, ewww.

I mean, WHO in their right mind would volunteer to shelve dust, like, super boring books in the library.

That's when I noticed that the girl standing in front of me (who I was glaring at because of her disgusting taste in clothing) kind of chocked and quickly stammered that she's signing up for the LSA.

I was stunned. For about, like, two seconds.

Then I laughed.

I should've known. Of COURSE, that girl would say that. I mean, she's SUCH a dork.

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **That's it for this entry.**

 **Sorry again for updating so late. On the bright side, I've already written half of the next entry, so I'll probably update it in this month itself.**


	9. Entry 9

**Hiya! Well, this one was done pretty quick and I'm glad about that.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Guest: Thanks for reviewing!**_

* * *

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 10

Since my birthday, like, is coming near, I decided it was time I think of the invitation cards.

Stuff like what it'll say, what colours I'll use, it's designs, etc.

So during, like, French class, I sat in one of the tables in the last row, behind Holly Summers. And I was drawing cute deigns and awesome lines in the back page of my notebook, while referring to google.

I know I should've been concentrating on French and all, but French is, like, really easy. And I know what our teacher, Mr. Achuristide is talking about. His name sounds like sneeze.

Since I'm, like, so good in French AND am able to pronounce is wierd sneeze-sounding name perfectly, Mr. Achuristide loves me and thinks I'm a sweet angel. I'm his favourite student. So I have a few advantages in French class.

"Please take out your French textbooks," Mr. Achuristide said after we were done with the notes.

So I was just taking out my textbook when I heard something fall. I looked up. The perfume bottle of a brown haired girl, a few tables in front of me, fell and it was just spraying and spraying.

I guessed that the little nozzle thingy had popped out. The perfume bottle would probably spray itself till it's over.

That dork tried to do something to make it stop but it wouldn't and eventually we were all evacuated because everyone was, like, coughing and choking.

Mr. Achuristide started blabbering and telling a lot of swear words in French at the girl. When I finally saw her, I remembered that she was the same dork who signed up to be an LSA.

Obviously, it's only people like her who'd do these kind of stupid stuff.

Then Mr. Achuristide yelled in English, "Are you trying to KILL me?"

The girl just stammered, "N-no. It-it w-was an…an acc-accident, s-sir."

And just like that, our French class was over.

Weird stuff.

Anyway, I finally decided what my invitation card is going to look like!

The envelope is going to be bright pink with a big white satin bow tied around it. The card is also going to be bright pink. There will be a picture of a beautiful cake in the background. The border of the card will be lilies. And the lines, written in cursive and gold in colour, are:

 _Raise your glass and lend a cheer,_

 _My birthday is almost here._

 _To have a guest like you would be a wonderful delight,_

 _So please join us on_ _September 28_ _th_ _, the magical night._

 _Starting in 7 pm and ending in 11 pm,_

 _So join me, in my house!_

I love it! I made up those, like, GLAM lines in the 6th hour.

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **First of all, Mr. Achuristide. Nikki said that his name is sneeze-sounding. So I searched up weird French names, and only saw cool and unique French names. Since you say, "Aaachoo!", when you sneeze, I put that in the beginning and basically just made up a wierd name.**

 **Whatever.**

 **Secondly, the lines of the invitation card. I searched those up too. I just added the date of her b'day. I made up the last two lines, which is why it's not that good. I'm terrible in poetry.**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	10. Entry 10

**Hey, you guys! My exams are FINALLY over and I'm back with an update!**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Starry's Light: Thank you! I was sooo touched reading your beautiful review! I literally have no words! Yeah, I got this idea because I saw a collection of MacKenzie Fanfics which weren't really that good, and I was like, "I'll just make my own, then." Also, I didn't like the fact that DD shows MacKenzie as only a rude snob and it makes her look...fake. I always felt that there was more to her. AND in a lot of fanfics, some people portray MacKenzie even worse and that is annoying.**_

 _ **DorkyPop 5228: That's obvious. A lot of people spell her name wrong and it's annoying.**_

* * *

WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 11

Everyone LOVED my superb invitation cards! And everyone was superexcited, because of the BIRTHDAY OF THE YEAR! AKA, MY BIRTHDAY!

I'm soooooo excited! I can't wait!

Everyone I invited said that they can't wait!

And everyone I _didn't_ invite were all gossiping about it! Ha! Those lousy people! They don't even deserve to be invited. So I didn't invite them.

BUT, I invited **Brandon**!

He was looking SOOO HOT today! He was wearing a brown shirt and a jacket and a pair of jeans! And his brown shaggy hair was looking cuter than usual! I walked up to him, touched his shoulder and gave my invitation with a smile. His warm brown eyes looked at me and took the invitation! I twirled my hair and giggled, "So, I'm, like, having my birthday party. And you're invited!"

He just shoved the invitation in his bag. Just when he was about to walk away, I 'accidentally' dropped my purse, and said, "My purse!"

I was hoping, he'd pick it for my like a sweetheart, but he just looked at it and said, "It fell." He walked away.

It was...disappointing. But no problem! Sooner or later, he'll fall for me because he won't be able to resist my charm forever!

I can't wait the day we're gonna get married! Like, he and me together! It would be the best day of my life!

I'm soooo glad he's actually going to come to my party! I mean, he didn't say he'll come, but he'll _have_ to because it's going to all over our school newspaper, right?

 **SWEEEETT!**

Now I can't even wait for my part more than ever! It's going to be a **blast**!

Amanda's excited too. She's made half a dozen cards already, which I would've thought was sweet.

Until I realized most of the cards had insults about me.

Like, '14? SOOO OLD!' or 'i'l EAT AAALL YOR CaKES! MUHUHAAHAHAHAH!'

And the others are like, 'sorry. i was RELLLLLLLY mad.' or 'I'M SOOO EXITED!' or 'can we Pleeeaaas wach princes sugar plum toGether?'

Ugh, it's annoying reading all her stupid cards. She insists that I read all of them.

And she LOVES her invitation. Obviously, _she_ wanted to be the first one to get my invitation. She probably gave me her cards in return for the invitation. Or something.

But anyway, this card thing is only going to last for today. And she'll repeat it again before my birthday and ON my birthday.

She did it last year too.

I hope she doesn't do it next year.

But she's crazy! Against all my hopes, she'll probably do it next year too!

Talking about Amanda, I found out that she's STOLEN **SIX** – not one, not two – but SIX of my favourite LIP-GLOSSES!

And Mom wouldn't even do _anything_ about it!

I tried to find it in her room, but it seems like she's found out some new good hiding places.

THAT'S when I realized that she gave me all those cards in return for my LIP-GLOSSES!

And you know what I did?

I stole six sets of her precious crayons and other Princess Sugar Plum junk. Ha! That little idiot!

Within three seconds, I could hear an indignant scream from Amanda's room, "Where's my crayons? And Princess Sugar Plum colouring book, and Princess Sugar Plum phone and Princess Sugar Plum makeup kit?! MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMYYYYYY!"

" _What_ is it, _Amanda_?" Mom hissed from the hall. She was downstairs. Apparently she was in a terrible mood.

"MacKenzie took my stuff!" Amanda stormed from her room. By nature, I would be the first person in the world Amanda would blame.

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I came out from my room.

"You did!"

"Why should I take your junk?"

"Because you…," Amanda tried to think of a reason. "because you…because you're jealous!"

"WHAT?!" I asked. "Jealous?! Why should I be jealous if _you're_ the one having the rubbish?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh, you little-"

"SILENCE!" Mom interrupted, coming upstairs. Correction: she was not just in a terrible mood. She was _ENRAGED_. "Get back to your rooms, both of you! And Amanda, if you lost anything, you can just buy more!"

"But they were limited edition and-" Amanda started, but Mom interrupted again.

"I DON'T CARE!"

That shut her up. Both of us went back in our rooms.

As I shut the door, I smirked.

Revenge is sweet.

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **Um, that's it for now! I have a lot of things planned in the future. This chapter was a little crazy. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Entry 11

**Hey guys! So I'm back and with another chapter! I had actually written this a couple of days back, but stopped in the middle, thought it was far fetched (even compared to DD), then gave up. And lost interest in it for a while. I didn't think to quit this story, so don't worry about that. I'll finish it as long as I live!**

 **Reviews** **:**

 _ **Guest: Thanks, but it depends on MacKenzie's entry and what all happened that day.**_

 _ **Lionrulersroar: Thank you so much! And although, you've posted 4 reviews between the updates of last chapter and this, I'm replying for all of them together.**_

 _ **super spiral: Exactly!**_

* * *

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 12

Amanda seemed a little moody after I stole some of her stuff yesterday. So I, like, had to agreed when she demanded that I take her to the park. She said she had to meet up with a friend or something.

So I took her to the park and she stood near a fountain and I sat at a bench nearby. That's when Jessica called.

"Hey Jess," I answered, picking my phone from my purse. "Why d'you call?"

" _MacKenzie!"_ she replied. She sounded like she was panicked. _"I can't find your invitation card!"_

"WHAT?!" I got up from my seat. "Are you serious?"

" _Yeah, I searched for it everywhere!"_ Jessica said. _"I think that some idiot stole it just to come to your party!"_

" _No way!"_ I gasped. _"My party's only for decent people who deserve it, not for low class people who can barely afford to buy the right clothes!"_

That's when, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed some kid throwing a small rock at Amanda. "OW!" Amanda yelled and glared at him.

"Hey Jess," I said, as the same kid threw another rock at Amanda.

Just as much as I hated my sister, I also loved her. Just as much as I would steal her things, and yell at her and fight against her and even beat her up or make her cry, I would _absolutely not stand_ someone else doing it to my sister because as her sibling, only I have the right to do anything of that sort to her and _not anybody else_!

Amanda tried to dodge, but without fail. When the rock hit her, she said, "OW! IT HURTS! Stop it! It's hurting me!"

" _Yeah?"_ Jessica sked from the other end of the phone.

"No way!" the kid jeered at Amanda, as he picked up another rock. "You're the same girl who-

"I'll call you back," I said hastily to Jessica.

"-who said that I and my friends had cooties, so I'll-" he aimed the rock at Amanda.

" _Huh? What?"_ Jessica asked, getting confused.

"Later," I said as I hung up.

"SHUT UP!" Amanda yelled at the kid as he hurled the rock at her. Amanda caught it in her right hand. I looked at her, stunned. Since when was she good at catching things? Or was it pure luck?

She and the boy seemed surprised, too. Then Amanda aimed the rock at him, "I'll throw this!" She threatened.

The boy backed. "I-I'm sorry," he said. "Just-just don't throw it on me."

Before I could do anything, Amanda threw the rock.

And it hit right in his shoulder! Like a coward, he whimpered and he ran away.

"Amanda!" I said, running to her. Amanda looked at me, like she just realized that I was actually there for the first time.

"Where did it hit?" I asked, kneeling down so I was at her height and quickly examining her. "Seriously, that kid is such a jerk. We definitely have to complain about this to Dad, then he'll know who he was dealing with and-"

"Shut up," Amanda said, then her voice rose an octave higher. "Of course I'll tell Dad about it! But he doesn't have to do anything about it. I've already dealt with him." Amanda smiled, satisfied. I guess she had her revenge.

Within minutes, her friend arrived only to see a beaming Amanda, who narrated the entire story to her. She was looking in awe at Amanda.

During the rest of the day, Amanda narrated the story about five or six times to Dad and Mom, with each story, adding more and more lies in it. One minute she was defending herself from the biggest, meanest school bully and the other minute she was fighting 10 bullies all by her own and she only had a pink sword.

Other than that, I called Jess again and assured her that I would bring her another invitation card tomorrow in school.

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **The Amanda incident was there mainly to show that MacKenzie does have a heart, and is more than a rich, spoiled brat. She loves her sister more than her parents and anybody.**

 **I'll try to update faster next time.** **Until then, check out my other DD stories. See ya!**


	12. Entry 12

**HEY GUYS! How's life?**

 **So…I had my Term 1 exams in June, and summer started 28** **th** **last month. Ever since my exams got over, I've been trying to update my stories. I wanted to finish two of my other fanfics first, and THEN update this.**

 **Also, my neighbour borrowed my DD book. I HEAVILY refer to it while writing this story; so I couldn't type anything at all without it.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Lionrulersroar: Yes, you're right! Parents should come up with better punishments! Also, thanks a lot for reviewing so much.**_

 _ **Your own sister: Thanks a lot, haha. Didn't expect you to like it so much! I'll keep writing!**_

 _ **Cindy:**_ **'stories without punctuation,'** _ **exactly! There are so many DD stories out there that are so freakin' terrible! They're painful to read. Which is why I try to make mine with correct grammar, punctuation and spelling.**_

* * *

FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 13

Today, a really weird thing happened in geometry class.

I didn't have any time in the morning to give Jessica her invitation card and, like, the _only_ class she is in with me today was geometry.

Though we're in the same class, we have different seats. Hers is one seat behind me.

So before geometry class started, I asked the brunette, who looked a little familiar, sitting behind me to pass it to Jessica. Normally, I wouldn't speak to people with, like, such bad taste in clothes (seeing she was wearing an old hoodie), but I wanted Jess to get my card ASAP!

"Hey, hon!" I said, turning to the girl behind me. "I was just wondering if you would-"

But, for some ODD reason, she rudely interrupted me and said, "MacKenzie, I would LOVE to! Thanks for asking me, hon!"

She sounded really excited. I didn't know what was so exciting about passing an invitation card to someone else.

But instead of doing so, she actually – believe me – _tore open the freakin' envelope_ , like it was hers and _she_ was invited to the party instead of Jessica!

Can you believe that?!

She looked so happy and was trembling and stuff like she was invited.

Yeah, right!

How would she know that I was just asking her to pass it to Jess if she interrupted me like a total idiot?

"You idiot!" I said, really pissed. That was Jess' envelope! "WHAT are you doing?"

"Um…opening m-my invitation?" she stammered.

I was right, she DID think she was invited!

"Like I would invite you!" I hissed. Then I understood why she looked familiar. I remember noticing this brunette near my locker every day, every time. Is she…some kind of stalker? I asked her that.

"Actually, my locker is right next to yours," she muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm _very_ sure!"

"Before you so rudely interrupted," I started, really annoyed. "I was simply asking you if you would pass my invitation to Jessica. How was I supposed to know that you were going to rip it open like some uncivilised gorilla?"

She stared at me, shocked. She seemed really upset.

"Oh. Okay, my bad," she apologised while trying to fix it. "Um, who's Jessica?"

That was when Jessica tapped her from behind and said, "I'm Jessica. I can't believe you opened MY invitation!"

Like a total klutz, the girl was desperately trying to tie it back. But Jessica quickly snatched it from her before she further damaged it.

Thankfully, Jess said that the card was in good condition.

That is the last time I'll ever ask people like her to pass any of my stuff to others.

The worst thing is that her locker is next to mine.

Oh well, I guess I just have to suck it up and deal with it.

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **Okay, guys, that's it for now! I'll try to update the next chapter this month itself.  
**

 **Bye!**


	13. Entry 13

**Hey guys! Here's another update. Hopefully, you guys like it and BTW check out my other DD story,** _ **I Missed the Dance, I Missed Everything**_ **. It's basically an AU where Nikki misses the Sweetheart Dance and everything suddenly falls down. I plan for it to have a happy ending and stuff, so don't worry.**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Lionrulersroar: Yeah, you're right. I do pity Nikki. I think she shouldn't have acted so quickly.**_

* * *

 **MacKenzie Diaries (13)**

SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 14

Today morning was spent on studying for the math test that I'd have on Monday. It's an important test, so I gotta do my best.

So while I was having a hard time calculating the different volumes of cylinders and spheres, Mom knocked on my door. After I said she could come in, she announced that we'll be spending the afternoon in a new park and have a picnic.

So I decided to finish off studying math, like, super fast.

Why do we even have to study these things? It's not like I'm gonna be a mathematician, I'll be a fashion designer when I grow up.

Anyway, we had the picnic which was not that bad. We had a no electronics rule as it was supposed to be a family time. We had good food and started chatting lightly.

Mom and Dad asked us all about school and Amanda started filling them in and I joined too. Then Dad told us about his new project and Mom said she's thinking of getting, like, a new car.

In the evening, we had to attend this family gathering.

I wore my new $150 floor-length dress which looked, like, absolutely glam on me. It is sky blue in the neckline and slowly turns to dark blue to black as it goes down. I also took my black purse, wore black accessories and black heels to match.

In the gathering, I met all of my cousins and relatives, who I rarely see.

My group consists of my cousin Laura who is 16 years, my second cousin Randy who is 15 and a half years, my nephew (as in, my cousin's kid) Bryce who is 14 years, his twin Tyler, my cousin Tracy who is 13 and me.

Whenever we meet, we always, like, click together and have fun. It used to be like that ever since we were just kids.

It's really bizarre that two of my nephews are my age. They're the oldest of all of my cousins' kids.

Of course, there are people I don't like within my extended family. My Dad's cousin, Aunt Clarissa likes me but her daughter does not. Her name is Emily and we've always hated each other. She's a real klutz and, like, a pathetic liar. People claim she's honest, but I don't believe a word.

She was kind of the reason a small part of me dreaded the function.

It's a good thing she didn't come or else she would've tried to ruin my night.

On another note, the food and drinks over there was great and absolutely, like, soooooo _luxurious_! I could write a whole paragraph about how good it was.

We had so much fun and today was great.

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **Thanks a lot! I'll s** **ee you all next chapter. In the meantime, do check out my other stories!**


	14. Entry 14

_**[Published: Aug 2, 2018]**_

* * *

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 16

Today when I went to Jessica's locker in between classes and she told me, "You know that girl who ripped open my invitation?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I think her name is Nikki Maxwell. She's, like, such an idiot."

"Yeah, she's is in my world history class. So today at the end of that class, when we were leaving, a paper fell out of her notebook. She didn't notice that, but _I_ did. And guess what was on it?"

"What?" I asked.

Jessica showed me the paper. On it was a doodle of a guy with hearts around his face. In a heartbeat, I recognized him.

"Brandon!" I gasped. It was pretty easy to recognize him, because, I have to admit, her drawing was realistic. "Wait, _she_ has a crush on him?!"

"Exactly!" Jessica said.

I laughed. "He's, like, totally out of her league."

Looking at the picture, I felt that she'd enter the art competition. Because she is, like, actually good at art.

It doesn't matter. She'd just have to realize that no matter how good she is, she's not better than me.

We had that math test today. It was easy – I'm pretty sure I'll score an A.

After math class, I went to the office to submit my entry form since today was the last day to fill the entry form for the art competition. Jessica and Taylor Wright were with me. After I came out of the office, I had an eerie feeling that I was being watched – other than from the security cameras.

I turned to see a pair of green eyes staring at me from behind a big potted plant.

Maxwell.

She was spying on me.

Isn't she crazy?

I pretended like I was leaving and told Jessica and Taylor, "You guys head for your classes. I just have to check on something."

"Okay," Jessica and Taylor nodded and went.

I turned my eyes to Nikki's hiding spot and saw that she was not there.

Where did she go?

And why was she spying on me?

I hid behind the plant. A few minutes later, she came out of the office looking a little relieved and collapsed on the wall.

So, she WAS entering it.

And, it seemed like it was a big deal for her.

Pathetic.

Like, was she living under a rock or what?

Or is she, like, still living under a rock?

Probably.

Whatever it is, I just needed to confirm whether she was entering or not. Just so I'd know what kind of opponents I'd have.

Anyway, since I had confirmed it, I got up and walked over to the water fountain to pretend like I came there to drink some water.

Before drinking it, I decided, why not squirt her with water first?

She deserved it; after all, she WAS spying on me. AND she ripped open Jessica's invitation.

Back at home, we got a new chauffeur. The previous one, Ben, resigned as he was moving to another state due to some personal reasons.

Mom gave him a goodbye gift when he left, and he was super grateful for that.

I still have to decide what to enter for the competition, though.

Toddles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 _ **[WARNING: RANTING AHEAD]**_

 **Okay, here's something I don't like about DD. Mac was acting super weird in the books and, unless Nikki is lying, we all read that she was spying on Nikki.**

 **For whatever reason?**

 **It seems so** _ **weird**_ **that a respected CCP like MacKenzie would spy on someone as unpopular or as normal as Nikki.**

 **It would make sense if the reason she spied on Nikki was to see what was so special in her that Brandon noticed Nikki more than Mac. But, it's too early in the series for Brandon to even notice Nikki. He barely even knows her.  
**

 **So what do I _not_ like about DD?**

 **The fact that they give so much attention to Nikki that someone like Mac was spying on her for no reason.**

 **It took me forever to come up with a reason for her to spy on Nikki. And even** _ **that,**_ **my readers, is still not convincing.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my rant.**


	15. Entry 15

**Hey guys! I actually went on a vacation to India and I'm back! In India, I carried a USB and was able to update the previous chapter there itself, but not this one. I wrote two chapters - this one, and the next there itself. So I'm literally just updating them one by one.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **LionRulersRoar: Wow! I'm glad you actually read my rant, and agree to it! Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

 _ **[Published: 30/08/2018]**_

* * *

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 17

Today I finally decided what I'd enter for the art competition.

It took me a long time because I have a huge collection of various art and craft paintings, projects, etc. They're all kept in one room, which also contains most of my art supplies.

Every year, I do a specific art/craft project which I add in the collection.

So, among all the projects so far, I chose:

My three very HOT life-size paper dolls which are, basically, a portfolio of my first Fab-4-Ever (my future fashion business) clothing line!

I did it as a fun project last year.

It took me MONTHS to finish it, and I had to order one of our maids to buy, like, SO MANY art supplies.

I'm so proud of it and I'm SURE, like, 100% sure that the judges will totally fall in love with my entry in a heartbeat!

And unanimously declare ME as the winner!

I'll do the finishing touches of the project, like, maybe tomorrow.

Or a night before the competition.

Anyway, I have to start with my social science project on recycling and how it can reduce global warming.

It's due on Monday, but I think it's best if I at least come up with an idea by now.

Then, instead of thinking what to do on the night before submitting it, I'll just have to get to work – and _voila!_ – it's done!

On another note, Dad was especially happy today since his deal with some other major company or something worked out. He bought us some cake for the occasion.

I honestly didn't even know he bought some cake since I was upstairs, in my room, when he arrived. By the time I DID know, I realized that there was only a little bit of it left for me since Amanda ate most of it.

Obviously, I was a little angry.

Because, like, that cake is _really really really_ expensive and is, like, _really really really_ rare to find, so rare, that even _I_ can't get it.

But I couldn't do anything about it because Amanda said that she called me many times.

I was about to call her a liar and that she didn't call me because if she did, then I'd hear her, right?

But Mom took her side and confirmed it.

"Were you listening to loud music using headphones in your room?" Mom asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then that's why you didn't hear her," Mom said.

Amanda smirked.

"And you couldn't even _bother_ to, like, knock my room and let me know?" I yelled at Amanda.

"Nope," Amanda said.

"At least you could've asked Mary or Susan or anybody!" I yelled, referring to our maids.

"Nope," Amanda said.

"You realize that you're an idiot, right?" I said.

"I'm not," Amanda said.

And we bickered like that for about 20 minutes till someone called me on my phone.

Speaking of my phone, it's really old – like two years – AND the slightly broken screen is getting annoying. I decided to throw it away and get a new one since it's lagging so much. I went to a nearby mobile store and got one of the best phones out there – a brand new Prada mobile phone.

And, get this! It's FANTASTIC! Like, it's so smooth and the camera's amazing!

No wonder it's rated so high!

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **In case you didn't know, this was the day in which Nikki fell in the cafeteria and Brandon gave her a napkin and blah blah.**

 **I decided that Mac wouldn't mention it in her diary since it was no big deal to her and people would probably be tripping in the cafeteria like Nikki did every day.**

 **I'll possibly update the next chapter, maybe, tomorrow or the day after.**

 **Until then, check out my other DD story, _I Missed the Dance, I Missed Everything_.**

 **Bye!**


	16. Entry 16

**Hey guys! I know I said that I'd update within a day or two, but I got really busy. Oh well, at least I've already done this.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **LionRulersRoar: Thank you! I'm glad you agree with me.**_

* * *

 _ **[Published: 04/09/2018]**_

* * *

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 19

Today, Mr Simmons, our social science teacher reminded us of the project on recycling.

Yesterday, I came up with an idea. I think I should work on a presentation with, like, interesting facts on recycling and global warming. I think I should also include a video of me interviewing renowned environmentalists.

That'd give me a boost in my grades since my social science grades have been dropping a little.

Also, I don't think it'd be, like, hard for me to arrange a meeting with them since my Dad has a huge reputation.

Yesterday, I showed everyone my new phone and they, like, absolutely LOVED it!

They kept gushing on and on about how "cool it is" and how "lucky" I am and stuff.

It was great.

They also mentioned the Bluetooth that I was wearing and that it was becoming the new trend and stuff. That was one of the reasons I bought it. The other was that its super cool.

I remember today opening my locker and a love letter falling out.

It was written by ' _Anonymous'._

I wonder if it was Brandon? Why wouldn't it be? Maybe he's finally starting to like me? Like, like _like_ me?

Speaking of him, I caught up with him after Bio and got his attention. He looked really cute, with those bangs falling into his eyes and he smelled good – Axe body spray, I think.

We had a conversation, which went something like this:

"Hey Brandon," I said, getting his attention as we went outside the class.

"Uh, hey," Brandon said, turning to me.

"So, do you have any idea about what to do for the social science project?" I asked, twirling my hair a little. It's something I do when I get, like, a little nervous.

"Actually," Brandon started. "I haven't really given much thought to it…yet."

"What is your opinion of recycling?" I asked, not wanting to end the convo.

"It helps the environment, so it's great," Brandon said. "But I really have to go. I have to get to my next class."

"Can I accompany you?" I blurted.

"No, it's fine," Brandon said, already starting to walk away.

"Bye!" I said, quickly.

"Bye," Brandon nodded.

Brandon was so cute! I could just...close my eyes and there he is! I don't even need a picture since every detail of his perfect face is etched into my mind.

Last night, I had a dream of him. Him and I. Together. Us getting married, us going out, us having a family.

I didn't want it to end, but it did…by my stupid alarm clock.

Sometimes, I get lost in thoughts about him. And Jessica wakes me up.

It's that feeling, when you, like, love a person so much…you'd do anything for them.

And I would definitely do _anything_ for him.

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 _ **Ugh.**_ **Sometimes, actually, a _lot_ of times I run out of things to write in this story. So I just fill it with...stuff. I made her write a few lines about Brandon so that this chapter could be more than 100 words.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Don't expect the next chapter too soon; I'm getting really busy.**


	17. Entry 17

**Hey guys! Long time no see, I know! I had actually typed up part of this chapter months ago and saved it in my USB, waaay back when I was in India. But I lost all the files and got discouraged, and then..writer's block!**

 **I had to re-read this entire story and the reviews to get encouraged to write again, but I _never_ had any intention to leave it unfinished. I've always loved it but sometimes, I don't have the mood to write it.**

 **Shout-out to _LionRulersRoar_ for following, favouriting, reviewing everything you read and being an amazing person overall! You're one of the reasons I came back! Thank you so much!**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **LionRulersRoar: Yeah, I suppose a lot of people can relate with her in that sense, and I'm glad people do because that's what this fanfic is about after all! BTW, thank you so much for everything and I hope you're happy I updated!**_

 _ **Cutekaw: I'm back! After months, I know. I hope you like this!**_

 _ **VictoriaBrowne: I really don't know what to say to that.**_

 _ **Crack Shipper: Not really, because I think a lot of other people do too!**_

* * *

 _ **[Published: 18/01/2019]**_

* * *

FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 20

Today my cousins – and nephews, but I consider them as my cousins too – will come for a sleepover here. It's gonna be like a party.

Anyway, I invited my cousin gang – Laura who is 16, Randy who is 15 and a half, Bryce and his twin Tyler – they are 14 – and Tracy, who is 13. Now, we're all very close in age and we have loads of fun whenever we meet.

I am worried about how I'd get Amanda out of the way when I'm having fun and leave us alone.

I remember in our last sleepover here, which was last year, she was, like, a _nuisance_. A complete IDIOT.

She wanted to be part of every single one of the games we were playing, and kept interrupting us and wouldn't even LEAVE US ALONE!

Of course, all I wanted to tell her was, "THIS AREA IS RESTRICTED FOR TEENS ONLY, YOU STUPID GIRL!"

And I did. And you know what she said?

"But I _am_ a teen!" Amanda huffed and rolled her eyes. She ROLLED HER EYES! She is, like, _so_ dramatic! And she's the one who's lying here, not me! And this pathetic liar is rolling her eyes as if she's the one who's telling the truth!

"No," I said coldly. "You're not. You need to be at least thir _teen_ to be a teenager."

"I am a teenager!"

"Oh yeah? How old are you?"

"SIX! I mean, six… _teen_! I'm sixteen!"

"What. The. Heck," Randy said, and he was _laughing_. He was having a reeeeeeeally good time, watching us arguing.

"You're _laughing_?" I asked, indignant.

"Not just me," Randy said, in between laughs. "Tracy, Bryce and Tyl-"

"I was NOT laughing!" Tyler said, acting vexed, but I knew he was laughing too. How could I have not noticed that, like, nearly everyone watching was laughing?!

"Okay, I'll admit," Tracy said, twirling her hair. "I was giggling a bit. Look, it was kinda funny to watch you guys like that, okay? I don't have any siblings so now I know how it is to have one."

"It sucks," Bryce supplied.

"Hey!" Tyler said, looking betrayed. "I thought we were twins! I thought we were best friends!"

" _Ugh_ ," Laura said, rubbing her head with her index and middle fingers of her right hand. Her eyes were closed and she looked, like, really annoyed. "Can we just continue with the game?"

"Sure, Laura!" Randy said quickly.

No one likes it when Laura is annoyed. She is fun but stern and commanding. She has this, like, vibe of authority that she carries around. And even though, I'm the host of this party, she can be the leader if she wants to. But I still like her because she's freakin' awesome.

"MacKenzie, Amanda can be with us if she wants to," Laura hissed and narrowed her eyes. "She's not causing that much of a problem and is she is, she'll have to _go_. Understand, Amanda?"

Amanda nodded and shut up. She's scared of Laura.

I'm worried how this sleepover will go… They'll come in a few hours and I wanna do something to keep her busy, and mostly out of MY WAY!

Toodles!

-MacKenzie


	18. Entry 18

**Reviews:**

 _ **LionRulersRoar: Thanks, and I do hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

 _ **[Published: 20/01/2019]**_

* * *

SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 21

When I came to know Amanda was invited to, like, a sleepover in one of her friend's house, I was the happiest person in the world.

It was a last minute invite, but Mom allowed her to go and Amanda was really happy too!

By the time Laura – who was the first to arrive; she's always like the first to arrive – came, Amanda was gone.

"Laura, how wonderful to see you!" Mom said and went for a hug. Laura obliged.

"Hello, Aunt Cathryn," Laura smiled. "How wonderful to see you too."

I smiled. Laura looked very elegant and poised. She is always so perfect, and I – and most of us, actually – really look up to her. Mary, one of our maids, came and took Laura's luggage and I escorted her to my room. Within minutes, Bryce and Tyler arrived. Both were smiling their traditional mischievous smiled and I smirked at them. Tracy arrived next with Randy. Tracy looked, like, very excited and Randy was wearing his usual smirk.

We played the UNO cards first. A lot of friendships and relationships were broken because of UNO and so we decided to go for them first.

"We should start with fourteen cards instead of just seven," Randy suggested. "It's more challenging."

We agreed.

I had, like, the worst luck, ever. I didn't even get a single special card, which was just weird because usually, I get, like, at least one special card. I guess I didn't really have much scope to win, to begin with. Randy ended up winning.

'How do you _always_ win in this, Randy?" Tracy asked, burning with fury. "Look at how many cards I have! 34! Thirty – freakin – four."

"Thanks to me," Bryce said, with a smirk.

"Good job, man!" Randy reached up for a hi-fi. Bryce obliged.

"I had only two cards left," Laura said.

"I had ONE!" I said, hysterically. " _One_. I could've won! I could've-"

"But you didn't, HA!" Randy said. 'Let's have another round."

"You're just saying that to win!" Tracy said. "No way – we're playing the next game! Let's move to Truth or Dare."

" _Yes_ ," Tyler agreed. He and Bryce probably had a lot of dares and good questions planned. I was right.

"If you had to choose between going naked or having your thoughts appear in thought bubbles above your head for everyone to read, which would you choose?" Tyler asked Tracy, smirking.

"Uh…umm…." Tracy stammered, bewildered.

" _Where_ did you get that?" Randy asked, smiling widely.

Tyler pointed to his head.

"You," Randy said. "You're a genius."

"Having my thoughts appear in thought bubbles…" Tracy said finally.

"Are you _sure_?" Tyler smirked.

"Yes," Tracy said in a low voice, blushing a little.

"Wonder what we would see," I smirked.

Tracy said nothing and we continued with the game.

"Bryce to Laura," Randy said, and then smiled. "This is gonna be good."

"Dare," Laura said with an unreadable expression.

"Let us look into your phone for two whole minutes," Bryce said.

Laura just pulled out her phone, unlocked it and, like, tossed it to Bryce, who caught it. "Help yourselves," she said simply.

All of us surrounded Bryce in, like, an instant and Laura watched us as cool as a cucumber. Obviously, the first thing we looked in was the gallery – which didn't have as much as photos as you'd expect a teen girl to have. It had only a few and very good looking photos of her, some with her friends, with us, with her boyfriend, nature, notes, etc. Then we looked in her search history (Randy's suggestion) and all we found were things like:

" _5 years ago, a man was seven times as old as his son…"_

" _which noble gas does a positively charged sodium ion resemble"_

" _Homologous organs"_

" _do you get money from views"_

" _how to get money from youtube"_

"You wanna be a YouTuber?" Tracy asked.

"No, I was having an argument with someone," Laura replied.

"There's nothing suspicious here," Randy said, a little frustrated. "What kind of a teen are you, Laura?"

Laura didn't reply to that.

Anyway, nothing much happened after that. Then we had dinner and more games. Of course, the guys and girls slept in separate rooms, which gave us space for girl talk.

"What's your boyfriend like?" I asked Laura.

"Nice, sweet," Laura said.

"That's very vague," Tracy said.

"Did you guys ever kiss?" I asked, eagerly.

"Duh," Laura shrugged.

"Did you guys-

-wait a second.

I have to stop writing, someone's calling me.

Toodles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **I had actually copied those Goggle searches from my own search bar - yes, I ask worksheet questions on Google. I get all the necessary answers.**

 **I hope I update the next chapter as quickly as this one. Bye!**


	19. Entry 19

**I was writing my exams, guys. I'm back now.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _ **LionRulersRoar: Yeah, me too. But it's really hard to control one's thoughts, isn't it?**_

 _ **Amanda Porter: Thank you so much for your reviews! Well, I don't intend to make any grammatical errors. Even though I do proofread, some mistakes don't catch my eyes. As for my favourite character...I have genuinely have no idea.**_

 _ **natalie: Why, thank you! Not sure how many chapters will be there, maybe 30+?**_

* * *

 ** _[Published: 01/04/2019]_**

* * *

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 23

Only a few more days for my birthday!

I'm, like, _so_ stoked! Today I asked Morrison, our butler if he could ask Annie, our cook, to make a special breakfast today because it's my birthday week!

She obliged and we had pancakes and maple syrup with cinnamon rolls!

Yesterday, after my cousins went home after our sleepover, I went for my appointment with the renowned environmentalists. I had actually asked Dad to arrange it beforehand and I had finally interviewed them all yesterday.

I had appointments with seven different people – all very courteous. I didn't like one in particular, though.

Though he is famous and everything and came up with ingenious ideas to save the planet, I don't like him.

He's rude and nasty. He kept interrupting me and would keep on telling so many things about the environment and global warming and stuff.

The worst thing?

He wouldn't even give me direct answers for anything!

"Sir, how many potential earth-saving ideas of yours did people neither implemented it nor paid attention to?"

"Well, if I were to go really back, I'd say that I have too many ideas like that. People don't generally listen to me like that as they aren't that interested in saving the world we live in; they're more concerned in their own lives and well being – which I naturally find extremely selfish because after all, we should care about own planet and homeland! I do not think we were given this planet as a gift – sorry, dear, what was your question again?"

Yeah, that's how it went with him.

What a dolt.

I did the finishing touches of the project yesterday by editing the video heavily and making a power point presentation and I presented it today. Our teacher, Mr Simmons, was very pleased. I'm sure I'll get an A+!

Anyway, yesterday after I interviewed the last person, I went and had some ice cream in Baskin Robbins. Dad said he had something to attend and will be back in a minute.

So there I was ordering some really good ice cream (I couldn't decide what to buy – they're all so good!), I saw _**Brandon**_!

He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a dark blue jacket with a black shirt underneath. He looked good. When I spotted him, he was just entering the place. He was alone, too.

 _Sweet!_

I quickly ordered two ice creams and got it. Before he stood in the queue, I rushed to him and said, "Hi!"

He looked startled for a second and shrugged, "Hey MacKenzie."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Brandon said.

"Oh, okay then," I said, and looked down.

Awkward silence.

"Um… I got you an ice-cream!" I said, and flashed a smile, trying to break the silence. "My treat!"

"Oh, thank you," Brandon said. He looked a little surprised and took it. He even smiled slightly.

"No problem!" I said.

We had ice cream and didn't really talk much. He's so sweet! Anyway, Dad came back from whatever he was doing and we went home.

I'm thinking of starting a new project – something to add in the arts/crafts/fashion projects room. I haven't got any ideas yet… I'll definitely think of something!

* * *

 **How to increase word count in a Mac Diaries story: add a random Brandon scene! *wink***

 **I'll try to publish the next one earlier.**


	20. Entry 20

**Hey guys! School started a month back and I've joined a coaching center so things have been really hectic for me! At least I've been able to write this month's update!**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _ **LionRulersRoar: Well, yeah I do since it doesn't make sense for someone like Mac to be as evil as DD portrays her to be. She's just a mean spoiled brat, not an evil genius.**_

 _ **Nikki Maxwell: I'm sorry, but this is not Wattpad and I can't add photos in between because doesn't allow it.**_

 _ **dorky fan: Why, thank you! I really love the fact that you mentioned about how cannon it is because it's a rule I like to abide by: keeping everything in cannon, especially the characters' personalities. As for the Brandon talk, I'm not** **stressing** **about it, haha.**_

* * *

 _ **[Published: 24/05/2019]**_

* * *

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 24

Today we had a ballet test in gym period in which teacher was testing us about the various ballet moves she taught us this week.

To be honest, they were easy-peasy. They were nothing compared to the vigorous ballet classes which I had to go for all those years!

It started way back when I was only five. Mom signed me up for a ballet class and I was so excited! My little self wanted to be like Princess Sugar Plum which is just so RIDICOLOUS! Either way, I've won a lot of certificates there.

So we quickly picked up the best CD lying on the teacher's table before anyone could which was _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_ and quickly drafted a routine. We decided to end the routine with splits because that would definitely give us an A grade!

Once our teacher told the time was up, we went first and obviously, she LOVED it!

Immediately, she gave us an A+! Just like I expected!

The three of us squealed and hugged each other as we were so excited.

Then the next group showed up: the Maxwell girl and her buddies.

Their dance routine was HILARIOUS!

Instead of dancing on a ballet routine, they danced on Thriller by Michael Jackson! And in ballet clothes, they were dancing, no STAGGERING like zombies with moves like the moonwalk.

I don't think they realized it but most of the students were actually LAUGHING at them but didn't do it out loud as we didn't want the teacher to get mad.

I honestly don't know why the teacher didn't stop them. And so they danced like that till the end of the routine.

Their routine was so bad, I was so sure they would FAIL.

But I was really surprised when the teacher gave them a D!

I'd say she was WAAAY too lenient on them. If I were the teacher, I would have DEFINITELY given them an F! Like, DUH!

The only thing I regretted was NOT taking a video of them. Then I can just post them on Facebook and YouTube. Easily I'd gain more subscribers and get a lot of like on both Facebook and YouTube!

I can't BELIEVE that that didn't even cross my mind!

Anyway, today a new neighbour moved into the house next door. That house used to be deserted for a couple of years and a group of boys of our neighbourhood had actually used it as their base (illegally). When I was a kid, my friends and I would go there on Halloween nights pretending it was haunted.

Recently, that house was renewed so we all knew that someone was about to move in. And today our new neighbours arrived.

Mom was really excited and called some neighbouring women (who called their husbands) and presented our new neighbours with some food to make them feel welcome. Somehow she came to know that they had a girl about my age so OF COURSE, Mom dragged me to meet her and welcome her.

The person who opened the door was actually their butler who was really surprised (and maybe a bit suspicious) to see all of us.

He welcomed us in and called the owners of the house and who felt really overwhelmed and really welcomed. They introduced themselves as the Williams'.

When Mom wanted to introduce me to their daughter, they said, "Sadly my daughter isn't here right now. She is back in our hometown so she'll come only tomorrow. Then I'll definitely introduce her to your lovely daughter, Mrs Hollister."

Honestly, I wasn't very interested in meeting this new girl at first but seeing how luxurious their house was from the inside sparked some curiosity.

I wonder if she'll start attending WCD….

Toddles!

-MacKenzie

* * *

 **Props to me for FINALLY making it to the 20th chapter! See ya'll next time!**


End file.
